Nature
by Bigtoven
Summary: A Pokemon Trainer ponders whether or not it's right to force his pokemon fight while said pokemon has a little fun. Rated for violence, and mild language.


Bigtoven: Okay, well I haven't written anything in looong while, so this story is mostly so I can get back into the flow of writing. This is supposed to be a humorous story about a guy who's worried about fighting his Pokémon, though he really doesn't have to worry about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Warnings: This story contains mild language, and violence that may be disturbing to some people. Reader discretion is advised. Also although I think it's funny, some people might find it just cruel… Oh and let me remind you that I have not written anything in a LONG time, so I'm sorry in advance for all the crappy grammatical, spelling, and other mistakes, as well as the horrible flow of the writing.

No Pokémon were actually harmed during the writing of this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Blake, an aspiring Pokémon trainer, and on the side breeder was walking through the woods with his newly hatched poochyena, Shadow when another Pokémon trainer suddenly popped out from seemingly nowhere and challenged him to a battle.<p>

"Sure, why not" he thought sending out his poochyena while the other trainer sent out a small Pikachu. "Then again' Blake thought aloud,

'what if Shadow doesn't like to battle? What if he has a gentle nature, I don't want to force him to fight if he doesn't want to, or even _like_ to fight" he continued worriedly…

- Meanwhile -

"NOOOO! PIKACHU!" The Pokémon trainer shouted out in horror as the young poochyena grabbed it by the throat and viciously started shaking it around, finally throwing the injured Pikachu into a tree, leaving the Pokémon with swirly eyes, and surprisingly not X's, (he was shaking it pretty violently by the throat after all)

"Pikachu return!" the trainer shouted out recalling the unconscious Pokémon to its poke ball.

"How dare you nearly kill my precious Pikachu you monster!" the trainer continued with tears in his eyes, "Go Swellow, avenge Pikachu!" He yelled angrily throwing the poke ball and releasing the giant bird Pokémon.

- Back to Blake -

"Dang it, I _knew_ I should have checked what nature he has!" Blake said to himself in distress " and he _just_ hatched not too long ago, I haven't even battled with him once, what if the trainer sends out a really strong evolved Pokémon, it'll probably kick his ass!" …

- On to the battle -

"Quick Swellow, get yourself unstuck and attack it!" the trainer shouted at his Pokémon, who had narrowly missed attacking the poochyena and ran straight into a tree instead, it's beak getting stuck in the progress.

The poochyena, with a vicious grin on its face slowly walked up behind the trapped bird, and let loose a loud, frightful howl, causing both the trainer, and his Pokémon to

momentarily freeze up in fright. Crouching low, the poochyena suddenly lunged at the now frantically struggling Swellow, the poochyena's teeth crunching down on the unfortunates Swellow's

neck, the bird Pokémon's struggling instantly halting "NO! Swellow!" the trainer shouted out in anguish quickly taking out the Swellow's pokeball and trying to recall it, unfortunately before the red beam could even come close to reaching the Swellow, the poochyena yanked it back, ripping its beak from the bark and violently shaking it around as it had done to the Pikachu before spitting it onto the ground, the Swellow surprisingly only unconscious from the violent beating (Dang, those Pokémon can really take a beating!)

"You evil monster!" The trainer shouted, tears streaming down his face as he recalled his unconscious Pokémon.

- Blake -

"… Up until now all I did was use the exp. Share on him, shoot did I even give him the Amulet coin or is he still wearing the exp. Share? …"

-Shadow -

"Here, take the money you monster!" the trainer shouted out, throwing some poke down at the poochyena's feet, tears were streaming down the trainers face as he hurriedly turned to run off to the nearest Pokémon center when a low bark stopped him in his tracks. Turning back the trainer saw the poochyena head held up high, lifting up a small amulet with his paw, the amulet coin was apparently being worn around his neck like a collar, or a necklace. "A-a-an amulet c-coin?" he stuttered, seemingly worried

"b-b-but I don't have much money left!" clearing his throat the poochyena pawed at the amulet coin around his neck once more, baring his teeth in a toothy grin.

"Fine, take it all you monster!" he sobbed, throwing the rest of his money, as well as a few potions (didn't have enough money) down on the ground and running off towards the nearest Pokémon center, a trail of tears following his wake.

Giving a low growling snicker in amusement, the poochyena gathered up the potions, and grabbed the poke then turned to his trainer, tail wagging happily after his fun fight.

- Blake -

"Ugh, why am I so indecisive?" Blake thought in exasperation "Forget it, okay Shadow lets g…. Eh?" Blake blinked in confusion, seeing the lack of a trainer, and his poochyena sitting there with poke (money), and potions next to him.

"Uh… okay,' he said slowly, then with a shrug he smiled down at Shadow "Good boy Shadow!" he said, bending down to pat the cute Pokémon on the head.

Shadow looking up at him wagged his tail excitedly from the praise (and to think, he was just playing around!).

* * *

><p>Bigtoven: Ugh, this was horrible! Eh, whatever, I'm just trying to get back in the flow of writing anyways, so sorry for all the grammatical mistakes, and the choppy flow. So if you're going to leave<p>

a flame, or criticism, make sure you leave a reason, and not just a "your story sucked!" or something like that. Oh and in case you're curious, Shadow has a Naughty nature, and likes to fight.


End file.
